onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nemu Nemu no Mi
Confirmation Can someone provide confirmation that this fruit exists and if possible provide a picture of it's power being demonstrated. The page might be put up for deletion if references and confirmation aren't provided.Mugiwara Franky 09:58, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :It is quite likely, however no one plays this game. All I can suggest is doing a special template to stick on this and related pages about the information is unconfirmedable and *may* be incorrect. One-Winged Hawk 10:49, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Little Help Please Actually guys i was editing the page and could you please help me with the picture of the devil fruit. Could someone edit the Episode 221 and cut the part that noko/dream attacks robin and we could use that to be the official picture of the devil fruit(nemu nemu no mi) just cut the part where he attacks and make an icon just like on the one in the noko noko no mi the main picture. thanks. User:Rainelz 09:29, 15 june 2009 (UTC) :It was never confirmed (as far as I'm aware) that the DF existed in the anime, only in the game. One-Winged Hawk 17:16, 15 June 2009 (UTC) it's in the anime It's in the anime a what the game introduction said we may conclude that he uses his power in the anime just watch EP 221 and wait until the seahorse eyes glow and make sanji and robin collapsed. and it also make sense that from all the villager the seahorse pick Dream/Noko because of his power and the combo they can make.Rainelz 04:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :That's kinda speculation. All that is seen is the kid blowing through the seahorse and it appears all the crazy stuff originates from the creature. As far as anyone is concerned with the anime, the seahorse apparently just used the kid to carry it around. :Concerning the game also, it would be nice to have a screenshot of it being specifically stated that he has a Devil Fruit even if its just dialogue. All of the animated scenes that I've been able to see from the game suggest it's just the seahorse. :I don't have the game but it would really help all of us if such a screenshot was posted as the Devil Fruit existing is starting to seem like speculation.Mugiwara Franky 05:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) actually if you translated the text in the web reference you could read as follow: The game original new character which is produced by the hand of the teacher, that is 'the saw' (the boy of the right illustration). 'The saw' ruhui similarly the actual' ability person of one 'nem nem of the actual series of demon. You blow the big whistle of seahorse shape, with sound of the whistle which is played from there, you can be able to neglect the partner. As for ruhui losing memory after being neglected in this boy. With as for the notion that where you say, this boy being all prime movers of incident? As it recovers memory, should be surprised the puzzle which clearly! :The text seems a bit iffy due to babelfish. It would be better if there was a better translation around. It would also still be a good idea if there was a screenshot or something more concrete.Mugiwara Franky 08:12, 27 August 2009 (UTC) okay because i there are possibility that this fruit is in the anime would you get the pic that i was asking for?Rainelz 10:34, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Anime and game "he is not affected by the Devil Fruit users standard weakness of not being able to swim" - was this shown in the game? Because I think someone got this conclusion from the anime and since in the anime there was no mention to a devil fruit, we should consider that this fruit never existed in the anime... after all in the anime was Tatsu who had the powers, while in the game was Noko.